Living in Memories
by kokokringles
Summary: Zane is the last one standing, his family has passed on, but when he recieves a strange note, not all is as it seems… Rated for some intense story and plot line, it may be overated, but better overated than underated, right?
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is a story I thought of while sitting right there on the toilet, I do some of my best work there xD**

**I don't own LEGO or LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. **

**I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, and I will try to not add ANY original characters. (Not that I don't like OCs, just so that I'll easily be able to keep track of the characters.)**

**This is obviously years and years after episode 26. **

**I hope you like the prologue. **

* * *

Zane sat at the graves of his friends and family, it had been fifty years since they had passed away, Zane blinked a tear and slowly walked back to the Bounty him and his friends had rebuilt. Zane remembered the wonderful few weeks his family used to fix the Bounty…

_Flashback to Zane and the others rebuilding Destiny's Bounty_

_Jay sighed looking at the giant mess of wood, "We sure have our work cut out for us." Kai rolled his eyes, "Come on. The sooner we get to work the sooner we'll be able to relax on the deck again." he said and tossed a hammer to Cole, "Have the blueprints?" Lloyd asked Doctor Julien, "Yes, right here." the doctor replied pulling out a book full of blueprints, "When we're done, let's hope the Bounty will look better than ever!" Nya said ecstatically and kissed Jay on the cheek, the Blue Ninja blushed bright red and Cole laughed, "C'mon, lovebirds, let's get to work!" he said. _

End of flashback

Zane stopped to see the once bright, warm and full Bounty was now empty and quiet, "I miss you, my brothers." Zane whispered and walked inside the ship.

The Ninja of Ice sat down on his bed; he remembered the time when Jay freaked out when the Great Devourer was heading towards Ninjago City, he remembered how Kai had brought everyone back up from dirt after they had thought that Sensei Wu had passed, he remembered the time when him and his brothers turned into kids. Suddenly a rock was slung through a window and into Zane's head then everything went white.

* * *

**When Zane said, "I miss you, my brothers" I almost cried; I only cry while reading 2% leaving 98% not crying, so this story is probably gonna be kinda sad, but no worries; I know where this story is going and it will have four chapters, a prologue and an epilogue. **


	2. Isabel

**I don't own LEGO Ninjago blah, blah.**

**I updated a lot quicker than I thought I would, okay...I added ONE OC, I couldn't think of a character that wouldn't ruin the story so I needed to add one that wouldn't tell you what happened, the character has a reason for sounding like a Mary-Sue, (in my opinion) if you keep reading you'll find out the character is Zane's *****.**

**Thank you for reviewing! I doubt this will be as good as the first, but will be a whole lot more interesting and less sad parts.**

**Oh, I was watching an advertisement for a back relief remedy then me and my sister heard the side-effects:**

**Me: "…"**

**My little sister: :O :O :O**

**My youngest sister: o.O "I would rather have my back hurt than have skin cancer and severe blood clots."**

* * *

"You won't get away with this!" a shadow shouted in a cage, a malicious voice laughed, "Yes I will. Watch and see." it said and a dark shadow vanished in behind the red curtains...

* * *

Zane woke up to find himself still in his bed and a bandage around his hed. Zane was still in the Bounty, he looked around to see who had fixed him and put a bandage around his head, "Hello?" then a figure walked up, she looked very average and in her twenties, and she had brown hair, "Who are you?" Zane asked, "Isabel Victoria Angela. I'm here to help." Zane's mouth was agape, "Help me?" he asked, "I'll explain everything. But first, I need to tell you about this rock." the girl answered holding the rock that hit the nindroid in the head, "What of it?" Zane asked and Isabel took a piece of paper off the rock, "I don't think the person who threw this rock did it on purpose, but here's what the paper said." the girl opened the paper and it read:

_"Zane, if you want to see your family again, come to the Temple of Light at the Dark Island at midnight and I will tell you what to do next."_

Zane reread the note over and over, "What does this mean?" he asked himself, "Don't go." Isabel warned in a hollow and cryptic tone, "What do you men?" Zane snapped, "Don't go." the girl repeated Zane looked confused, "Why? I'm alone. I've been alone for over five decades and even if this is a trick I won't take the chance!" Isabel simply shook her head, "No, Zane. They have your friends but it's a trick. But don't go." Zane looked Isabel in the eyes, "How do you know these things?" Isabel didn't reply, "Don't go." she repeated her voice still sounding hollow and cryptic, "Are you going to try to stop me?" Zane said in Isabel's face, "No; you can choose what path to choose. Don't go." Zane blinked and got up from the bed, he was very confused, _"Who is this girl? At such a young age how can she have so much wisdom?"_ Isabel got up and walked away. Zane ran after her, but she was gone. Zane scratched his head, "That rock hit my head harder than I thought it did." then Zane's only somewhat living friend flew up, it was the Falcon which still had no name, "Well hello my feathered friend. I'm going to the Temple of Light tonight." he said letting the bird perch on his arm.

* * *

That night Zane was sailing to the Dark Island, when Isabel walked up to Zane and tapped him on the shoulder which made the Ice Ninja jump, "I apologize; I did not mean to frighten you." again, Zane's mouth was agape, "H...h...how did you get on the ship?" Isabel ignored his question, "I told you not to go, Zane. You will regret your decision." she said and walked away onto the front and was out of sight, Zane ran after her, "Isabel! Wait!" when he reached the front Isabel had vanished, "Where did she go?" Zane asked the Falcon then he saw the Dark Island, "We have arrived. I sense that something strange is going to happen."

* * *

Zane made his way to the Temple of Light climbing the stairs that Sensei Wu had made them build and remembered Kai's reaction...

_Flashback_

_Kai groaned, "Who goes in this stupid temple anyway? You'd have to be an idiot to take the time of day to actually get to the thing." Kai said while making the 584th step and Jay cocked an eyebrow, "Kai, we are **NOT** idiots." he said, "We might know one." Cole added smugly, "Who? Jay?" Kai asked Lloyd sighed and rolled his eyes, "No you idiot! You!" that made Zane laugh, "Kai, that was offensive!" Jay said crossing his arms, "Five-hundred-eighty-fourth step done." Cole said patting the step with his hand and stepped back while Kai used his Elemental Blade to quickly dry the step, "Only nine-hundred-ninty-nine to go." Jay said taking out a pick-axe, "NINE-HUNDRED-NINTY-NINE MORE STEPS? NOOOOO!" Kai screamed, "Shhhhh! Or you'll start an avalanche because of your sissy screams." Lloyd said, "My screams are NOT sissy, they're very manly for your information!" Jay raised chuckled, "Kai, your "manly scream" sounded like a parakeet getting a thermometer stuck up its rear-end."_

_End of flashback_

Zane smiled at Kai's 'sissy' antics, even though those steps took over three months to build, he would go back to that day any day just to see his brothers once again, to see them tease each other, to see them laugh again and hear their frivolous fights, _"But this didn't make sense, I saw them live their lives and...die." _Zane thought

* * *

Because of Isabel's cryptic warning, Zane had brought his Elemental Blade with him inside the Temple of Light and was ready for almost anything, "Hello?" then he heard a voice "Hello, Zane." it said.

* * *

**In my opinion, this chapter is SO dumb! And Isabel kinda freaks me out...if you want a hint on why I put Isabel in here, here's a hint, Victoria means "victorious" and Angelina means "angel". Thank you for your encouraging reviews and I still think this chapter is horrendous!**


	3. What REALLY Happened?

**Thank you,firecrackerxx for politely correcting me what victorious means, Victoria means "victory" in Greek or Roman.**

**I also thank my readers who enjoy my story :)**

**This is a short story because I'm like halfway through, not including the epilogue, but the epilogue is just a "bonus" if I get at least ten people asking for the epilogue.**

* * *

"Who's there?" Zane asked looking around, "I'm the one who sent you the note, Zane." the voice answered, "Who are you? Where are you?" he asked, "I'm in the Temple of Light." the voice answered with a slight chuckle in it, "Where in the Temple of Light?" the nindroid asked then Isabel darted into the temple, "Zane! Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you!" Zane looked at the girl, "Trick me?" he asked, "Now why would I trick you?" the voice butted in, "So you can kill-" Isabel tried but she was sucked into the wall, "What happened to her?" Zane asked, "We don't need to have distractions to get in your way." the voice replied, "You said I could see my family again if I came." the Ice Ninja said "Did I now?" the voice asked "Yes you did. You knocked me in the head with a stone." Zane pointed out

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that."

"So I heard."

"If you want to see them again, you must do something for me first."

"What?"

"Kill Isabel."

Zane gasped, "Why?!" the voice laughed, "You want to see your friends again, don't you?" this was a very hard predicament, "What if I don't?" Zane asked, "Then you won't ever see your friends again. Is that what you want?" the voice asked, "I ask once again, why?" Zane asked, "Reasons that are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" the voice screeched, Zane thought he heard a voice, "Jeez, he has gotten some really bad anger issues through these years." but he shrugged it off, "Why is it none of my business?" Zane asked, "Because it's mine." the voice answered simply, "But I think I need to know why I'm killing someone." Zane retorted, "I won't tell you because it would...will you kill her or not?" Zane didn't know what to do, if this was a trick, he would have killed an innocent girl, if it wasn't a trick, he would never ever see his friends again, but Zane wouldn't kill an innocent person, he couldn't, "No." he answered firmly, "So be it. Boys! Put him in the prison." then Zane found himself being pulled away by cloaked people pulling him away and was thrown in a cage. Zane saw another cage, it had other people, but the light was too dim for him to see who was in it. While building the steps to the Temple of Light, Lloyd had taught him and the others how to pick locks with a wire, Zane took out an extra wire from his system and picked the lock as quickly as possible, then he stealthily walked to the cage until one of the cloaked figures caught him, "You want to see them in the cage?" the voice asked, "Yes. Yes I do." Zane answered trying not to show how scared he sounded, then he got thrown into the cage, "Greeeat. That rescue was not the rescue we were expecting." a familiar voice said, "Cut it out. Zane's been through a lot...or so he thinks." another voice said, the light was still dim to see, but he knew those voices...somewhere, he just couldn't put is finger on it, "Is Zane dead?" asked the first voice, "No. HE BLINKED!" another voice said, "He's got cabin fever." a the second voice said, "Well we _have_ been in here for two or three weeks." a girl's voice pointed out, Zane could finally see the people in the cage, they were Kai, Jay, Cole, Nya, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Garmadon and Misako! "How is this possible?" Zane managed to say, "It's very possible." Kai said, "Who knew this guy had so much power?" Jay asked, "W...what is this?" Zane asked, "Eh, we've been kidnapped and this guy wants to kill us, take over Ninjago ect." Nya said, "But, why are you not dead?" Zane asked, "We never were. After we finished building the steps-" Cole started but Jay cut him off, "No, let's do it this way, FLASHBACK TIME!"

_Flashback (in Jay's world)_

_The ninja had finally finished making the steps to the Temple of Light, "YES! WE'RE FINISHED!" Kai exclaimed, "We finished that eight percent faster than I thought we would." Zane said, then Nya walked up to Jay, "Oh, Jay. I knew you could do it. You're my-_

_Flashback interrupted_

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! It did NOT happen that way!" Cole butted in, "How do you know?" Jay asked indignantly, "Because this is how it happened..."

_Flashback (in Cole's world)_

_The ninja had finally finished making the steps to the Temple of Light, "YES! WE'RE FINISHED!" Kai exclaimed, "We finished eight percent faster that I thought we would." Zane said, then Nya walked up to the five boys looking at the hundreds (maybe thousands) of steps, "Wow. That looks nice." Jay sighed lovestruck, "I know...you do look nice today." Kai chuckled, "She was talking about the steps. But Nya, you do look nice today." he said, then Sensei walked up, "Cole, you did a brilliant job on building the steps." Cole smiled, "I couldn't have done it without-_

_Flashback interrupted_

"Cole, Sensei didn't say that. He wasn't even there! He was having a scenic drive with Garmadon and Misako!" Kai said, "So?" Cole asked, "So he couldn't have said that without being there!" Zane smiled, he was so glad to see his brothers fighting over something so silly once again, but he _did_ want to know what happened, "I am so happy to see you, but I want to know what happened." Zane spoke up, "Alright, Zane, I'll-" Kai started but Nya cut him off, "No, Kai. You'll just change it around. Here's what really happened..."

_Flashback (what really happened)_

___The ninja had finally finished making the steps to the Temple of Light, "YES! WE'RE FINISHED!" Kai exclaimed, "We finished eight percent faster that I thought we would." Zane said, then Nya walked up to the five boys looking at the hundreds (maybe thousands) of steps, "Wow. That looks nice." Jay sighed lovestruck, "I know...you do look nice today." Kai chuckled, "She was talking about the steps. But Nya, you do look nice today." he said_, "Do you really think Sensei won't mind if we made that last step fifty feet tall?" Lloyd asked, "No way. He always said "Exercise is what reading does to the body"...or something." Jay said, the Kai, Cole and Lloyd burst out laughing "No, Jay, the saying went, "Reading is to the mind what exercise is to the body. Joseph Addison." not "Exercise is what reading does to the body"." Zane corrected, "H...how did you even know he said that?" Cole managed to say between laughs, "Because he technically said it backwards." Zane answered simply, "Take them! Take them all and put them in this giant birdcage!" a voice yelled, being to surprised to move, everyone just sat there, but something seemed to be protecting Zane, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get to him, "Forget it...she's here. Make him think all of his friends are dead so he will have no choice but to follow my instructions." the evil mastermind said, "Yessir!" then the cloaked figures tweaked Zane's memory making him think none of this ever happened at that his fellow teammates had lived and died.

_A few weeks later, the evil mastermind had found Sensei, Misako and Garmadon and kidnapped them as well._

_Flashback finished_

"And we've been here ever since." Nya finished, "Is that how it happened?" Zane asked, "Alright, I'll admit it. Yes." Cole said, "I have an idea how to escape." Garmadon spoke up, "Is it better than the lollipop idea?" Lloyd asked, "Please tell me it's better than the lollipop idea." Kai added, "Yes it's better than the lollipop idea!" Garmadon snapped, "Good, because that lollipop idea was such a failure!" Jay whined in, "It would have worked if Kai-" Garmadon tried but Cole cut him off, "Alright, we get it. You think it's better than the lollipop idea." Jay scoffed, "Let's hope so." Garmadon sighed, "Are ya gonna listen or not?" Nya nodded, "Yep. We're all ears."

**Who do ****_you_**** think this bad guy is? **

**Have you figured out why I put Isabel in here?**

**Was that weird twist predictable?**

**In case you didn't know, Lloyd really does know how to pick locks, read his OFFICIAL blog, you can find it on the Ninjago Wiki or LEGOclub.**

**Thank you for reading "Lloyd's Adventures in the Ventilation Shaft".**

**I tried to make this chapter a little more humorous because the other ones were so sad.**

**Did you like the dumb flashbacks?**

**Do you want to hear the lollipop idea in the epilogue?**

**What do you think what happened while doing the lollipop idea?**


	4. The Masked Gentleman

**Two people for the epilogue lollipop idea! Eight more votes to go.**

**I don't own LEGO Ninjago, Professor Layton or Miss. Swan (you'll get it as you read)**

**Remember, is I don't get ten votes before chapter four for the epilogue, no epilogue/lollipop idea!**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. Wednesdays are really busy.**

**Did you think of "Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask" while reading the title?**

* * *

"...and then we'll make our escape!" Garmadon finished, everyone was silent and Jay blinked, "Umm..." he tried, then Kai held his head in "terror" "AHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE BECAUSE OF THAT PLAN BECAUSE JAY IS **SPEECHLESS**!" Cole nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Kai's right; we should have another idea if Jay doesn't have anything to say about it..." Garmadon rolled his eyes, "Does anyone have a different idea, then?" he asked, "Actually, I might." Zane said, "Well let's hear it! I don't wanna be stuck in this birdcage for another day." Sensei said and Zane started to tell his idea...

* * *

**(a/n I'm making Zane's plan up as I go along, so we warned for random and hopefully unexpected twists and turns!)**

* * *

"Good idea, Zane. Jay! That's your cue!" Cole ordered after Zane had picked out a strategic plan, Jay ran to the front of the cage where a cloaked figure walked up to give them their food, "PLEASE! I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM! PLEASE!" the cloaked figure winced, "Alright, alright. But no fast ones or you'll regret it!" he/she/it snapped pointing an axe at Jay's throat and the Blue Ninja gulped, "Why would I do that?" he asked as the guard followed him out to the exit, "Good! He fell for it! Zane, where's the wire you used to pick the lock?" Kai asked, "Here." Zane said and picked the lock, but it also had a pass code lock, "Didn't see that one coming. Now what?" Lloyd asked the Isabel rushed forward, "Shhh. Here's the pass code lock, act quick, Zane. I'll distract them so you can get away." she said, tucked a piece of paper in Zane's hand and vanished through some red curtains, "That girl creeps me out. She was able to walk through the bars and then told us she'd get us out of here." Lloyd commented, "Never mind that! Zane, type the code in!" Kai demanded, "One, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one..."

Ten minutes later...

Everyone in the cage had gotten REALLY bored watching Zane type in, "one" for the past ten minutes, "...one, one, one, one, one, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two and one! We're out." Zane finally said silently opening the door, "How many numbers was that?" Cole asked, "Nine." Misako answered and Kai slapped his forehead, "Forget it, let's get Jay and get out of here!" Cole said, "No. Not without Isabel!" Zane shot back, "Dude, are you CRAZY? If we go back to get her we'll be thrown back in the cage and have to type in one, one, one, one, one, one, one, one-" Kai started but Cole covered his mouth, "If I hear the number "one" again, I'm fixing to puke." Lloyd smacked him upside the head, "Let's get Jay and get out of here!" Kai said dragging Zane behind him and saw Isabel fighting the evil mastermind, "We have to help her!" Zane said stopping, "No, we have to get out of here!" Kai insisted, but Zane was already out there fighting the masked gentleman in a cape, "Zane!" Cole yelled coming after him, "Cole!" Kai yelled running after Cole, "Kai!" Nya said running after her brother, and well let's just say they chased after each other one by one.

After a bit, the boys (and Nya) were able to pin the masked gentleman to the ground, "Now let's see who's behind that mask!" Cole said pulling the mask off and it revealed...HUH? Sensei looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, Lloyd looked a little embarrassed, Zane blinked, Kai was speechless, Misako, Doctor Julien and Garmadon didn't see why everyone was so stunned, Nya stared and Cole was able to break the silence, "Ummmm, I have ONE question...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!" the masked gentleman chuckled (still guessing who he is?) "Because, no one appreciates my well-being in Ninjago, no one cares what happens to me, what I go through, and everything else, so I thought if I took over Ninjago, everyone would know who I was." the masked gentleman stated, "You could have just said so." Kai said helping the masked gentleman up, "No one would ever listen. But my and my comrades have been training for ages since the Overlord was defeated by you guys and we plotted to take over Ninjago together!" the masked gentleman finished proudly, Nya's mouth dropped, "So you went through ALL this just to become popular?" the un-masked gentleman nodded, "One more question, who is "us"?" Sensei asked, "Us!" the masked cloaks said revealing their faces, "The serpentine? You DO know those guys just go along with you until you get caught or until they get what they want." Lloyd said, "Don't listen to him, he's a liar!" Skales snapped, "I am not!" Lloyd retorted, "Are too!" Snappa cut in, "Forget him. We got what we wanted. This fine gentleman got us what we always wanted! Avenging the surface dwellers _and_ taking over the world!" the masked gentleman gulped, "I never should have delivered that package underground..." **(a/n hint hint)**, "Forget it! To Ninjago City! We have taken little Isabel here and we can suck her powers to take over Ninjago! Come along!" Skales said grabbing Isabel and slithered away, "Jay!" Cole said and ran out to get Jay, now knowing what the enemies were, Cole knew how to destroy the cloaked figures, and ran to Jay, "Jay. The plan kinda worked. Come on." Cole said dragging Jay behind him "What do you mean "kinda"? Did it work or not? Why are we going back to the Temple of Light?" Jay asked, "We'll explain later, right now we have to save Ninjago from serpentine!" Cole said.

* * *

**How did you like THAT strange twist? If you didn't like it, don't flame in the reviews!**

**I gave you a few hints, so who do you think the evil mastermind (not Skales) is?**

**Did you like the weird twist?**

**How do you think the Ninja and Co. are gonna stop Skales from sucking all the power from Isabel and take over Ninjago?**

**Yes, when Zane was doing the security thing, that was related to Miss. Swan's code for the "Georgius, Pretty, Beauty Nail Salon".**

**I was thinking about Professor Layton while writing this _and_ looking at the cover for the "Miracle Mask" so that's what made me think of the Masked Gentleman.**

**This story REALLY evolved into chaos, like the Professor Layton games, didn't it?**

**If you haven't heard of Miss. Swan, look her up on YouTube, watch the Starbucks one ;)**


	5. A Really Silly Ending

**Six people for the lollipop idea, for more to go! If I don't enough votes by tomorrow, no lollipop idea.**

**I don't own Ninjago**

**Me and my sister are actually gonna start collecting LEGO sets of Ninjago!**

**If you guessed the mailman, you are right, did you like THAT weird twist?**

**Happy Valentine's Day =D**

**Did you think it was funny in episode 25 (The Return of the Overlord) when Lloyd used this really cool power then fell through a trapdoor, flew out the side and landed on his face? I thought I was gonna die of laughter and I choked on my popcorn then my sister looked at me like, "Eh?"**

* * *

After a long explanation for Jay, he had one thing to say, "Since when did the mailman deliver things underground?" all eyes went to the mailman but he shrugged, "I got a note telling me to deliver this package to the Stone Army tombs."

"How did you know where they were?" Jay asked, "Call it, mailman's intuition." the mailman replied proudly, "Uh...let's get back to Ninjago City...!" Cole said too confused to continue this conversation, "I hope the snakes didn't take the Bounty..." Zane wondered out loud, "You mean you didn't set the alarm?" Kai asked irritably, "I may remind you I was in quite a rush to get to the Temple of Light." Zane shot back, "ENOUGH! Let's just hope they didn't." Sensei said and when they made their way down the 1,583 steps **(a/n I added the steps up one of the world's greatest invention, the calculator) **and the Bounty was still there, but the serpentine were still trying to figure out how to pull up the anchor so they could get moving, "Hmm." Cole said watching the snakes start pulling random levers and pushing buttons, "Let's just hope they put the ship in self-destruct mode." Jay said, "What idiot thought of that idea?" Sensei demanded, "I uh, I think you did." Doctor Julien said...

_Flashback_

_Jay looked at Sensei Wu, "Why should we put this self-destruct feature in here, again?" he asked, "Just for when we'll need it." the old man replied simply, "Need it for what?" Cole asked, "In case we need to destroy the Bounty, I don't know! Just install it!" Sensei snapped, "Whatever you say..." Jay responded and set it up._

_End of flashback_

Sensei shrugged, "Well we _might_ use it sometime..." Kai sighed, "Oh brother. Let's stop them before they blow up the ship or get away!" Kai said dashing off at top speed, "Kai will be missed." Jay joked, "JAY!" everyone yelled in unison and dashed after Kai, "Fine...hey wait for me!" Jay called after them trying to catch up.

* * *

Kai watched as the others quickly caught up, "Look!" Kai whispered and pointed as the snakes continued to pull levers and press buttons, "What do we do?" Lloyd asked, "We should get Isabel, since that is how they're gonna plan to rule Ninjago." Misako suggested, "Good idea, but how?" Doctor Julien asked, "Use stealth, pick the lock and we can make the rest up as we go along." Cole replied, "That sounds crazy!" Nya said, "Then it just might work. C'mon!" Kai said as he led the team to sneak by the clueless snakes, "Do you think Skales has Isabel at the bridge?" Zane asked, "Where else?" Cole asked as we followed Kai to the locked bridge, "Of course it's locked." Lloyd said trying to turn the doorknob, "I have the key." Zane said and silently unlocked the door, they saw Isabel sitting there, as calm as could be, "Now, to suck all your power to take over Ninjago! Bwahahahah!" Skales said, "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Zane said, "You mean if you live to say anything about it!" Skales snapped and all the serpentine on board ran to Skale's aid, "We've gotten a lot better since we last fought!" Jay shot back and everyone got in fighting stances except for Doctor Julien and the mailman, Doctor Julien is a pacifist even though his "son" is a fighting machine HAHAH!

* * *

The fight was surprisingly long but the good won, "Where is the key to Isabel's cage?" Zane asked, "Right here, but it won't do you any good. She's gone." Skales chuckled and pointed to the open and empty cage, "Where did she go?" the mailman asked Kai, "Who do I look like, Einstein?" Kai snapped, "Put Skales in the cage and go and find Isabel." Zane told them, "Alright, Frosty." Cole said with a little sarcasem in his voice and obeyed. A few hours later Zane found Isabel, but the others walked right past her not noticing, "Hello, Zane." she said simply, "Isabel! Are you okay? How did you get out?" Zane asked, "I got out fine, Zane. I will see you again soon." Isabel replied still standing ground, "What do you mean?" Zane asked, "I have been protecting you ever since the mailman tried to kidnap you and take over Ninjago. I am your guardian and my time is done. That is why the mailman wanted you to kill me. Good bye, Zane." Isabel said and faded in the sunset, "Good bye, Isabel." Zane said then Kai walked up to Zane, "We can't find her." he explained, "No need. Let's just get this place back in tip-top shape and make some real memories." Zane said and smiled, "Good idea, Zane. You can start by picking me up some tea." Sensei said with the others behind him, "Oh, it turns out that we were only in that birdcage for five days! it seemed so much longer." Nya said holding up a calander, Zane's eye twitched, "Five days?" he asked and Cole suddenly said something unexpected, "Ha! I win, Kai, you owe me ten bucks!" Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine."

* * *

**That ending was silly...I was in a rush to get this done so maybe if I actually was focused on writing this instead of watching the show, it probably would have been better...ah well.**

**Do you want me to write another story?**

**No flames in the reviews, please. Thank you and happy Valentine's Day (again)**

**ROFL My sister just said the Shurikins of Fire xD**


	6. Auther's Note and Epilogue

**I didn't get enough votes for the lollipop idea, but ANYWAY...if I was to write another story, should it be completely unrelated to this story? Should it be a crossover that will be finished? I'm all ears. Should I rewrite the show IN MY OWN IMAGE? Okay, no. I'm just joking. But really, I'm open for ideas (try to stay under K+) but I don't do romance.**

**This is more than an author's note, here is a little fun:**

* * *

**TWENTY RANDOM QUESTIONS THAT PROBABLY WON'T GET ANSWERED xD**

**(1) Do you like Alicorn Twilight Sparkle? I certainly do.**

**(2) Who do you think my favorite ninja is?**

**(3) Who do you think my least favorite ninja is? (the answer to that will probably surprise you, and no offense to those who like him which is a lot of people)**

**(4) Have you noticed how conceited Lloyd can be? **

**(5) Do you think Lloyd talks too much?**

**(6) In episode 13 (Day of the Great Devourer) did you notice Jay gave a semi bad look to Lloyd? **

**(7) Have you noticed people's favorite ninjas change after a while like fashion trends? Think about it, when I first started, EVERYTHING was "KAI, KAI, KAI!" then after a few weeks, it was like, "COLE, COLE, COLE!" now it's like, "ZANE, ZANE, ZANE!" now it's evolving into either, (probably) "LLOYD, LLOYD, LLOYD!" or (most unlikely) "JAY, JAY, JAY!" no offense, I like all of them a whole lot, but I noticed that after people dumped Cole to go to Zane.**

**(8) Do you think Lloyd will really turn evil in season four and become "Dark Lloyd"?**

**(9) Do you think I'm mentioning Lloyd too much?**

**(10) Are you guessing Lloyd is my favorite? **

**(11) What do you think Garmadon's first name is?**

**(12) Since Sensei Wu is Garmadon's brother is Sensei's proper name Wu Garmadon?**

**(13) Did you ever wonder why Misako dumped Lloyd at Darkley's School for BAD Boys even though she knew he was going to be the Green Ninja?**

**(14) Why did Misako marry Garmadon even though she knew he was gonna be completely evil?**

**(15) How did the USM (Ultimate Spinjitzu Master) have time for a wife and kids if he was busy creating Ninjago with four magic weapons, locking serpentine underground, splitting Ninjago in two, fighting the Overlord, locking more things underground, making five seperate tombs for five different tribes, round up hundreds of snakes ect?**

**(16) Why did the USM wife send Lloyd candy, when I read his blog where she sent him candy I was like, "ARE YOU KIDDING GRAMMY?"**

**(17) Why don't Cole and Kai have a last name?**

**(18) How did Lloyd age if the Mega Weapon was never created and if the Mega Weapon was never created, Garmadon couldn't have made the grundle come back to life and make the elemental ninja kids and Lloyd wouldn't have needed to use Tomorrow's Tea.**

**(19) If Misako knew who was gonna be the Green Ninja why didn't she ever mention that to anyone?**

**(20) Have you noticed how many times the ninja talk when it is another ninja's voice? Example, watch episode 1, 1 (not pilot) 13, 23 and several more but those are the only ones I can remember.**

* * *

**DID YOU KNOW?**

**Did you know a woman plays Lloyd and her name is Jillian Michaels, but another woman named Jillian Michaels is a personal trainer? I just found this out and I thought it was so funny! Because she tells you what not to eat and ****candy**** is one of them, so yeah.**

**Did you know Kathleen Barr (Misako) plays a majority of villains in Barbie and other shows? Laverna in Barbie Mariposa, Eris Barbie in a Mermaid Tale one and two, Trixie and Queen Chrysalis in MLP: Friendship is Magic, Brad and Gene in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and probably several others I can't name because I don't know if he/she is a villain or not.**

**Did you know the majority of actors who play in LEGO Ninjago also have played in MLP: Friendship is Magic?**

* * *

**MY STRANGE LIFE**

**When me and my sisters finished watching Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (on our choice of what to watch) my sisters unhooked the DVD player, hooked our Wii up and guess what they turned on, The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles? LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu? Any guesses, if you guessed My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic you are correct!**

* * *

**Anyway, the main thing remains, what should my next story be about, and I didn't get enough votes for the epilogue and Lollipop Idea, so this replaced it, no flames in reviews and have a good er, night.**


	7. My Favorite Ninja

**If you were wondering here is the list of ninja:**

** My favorite: Cole**

** My second favorite: Kai**

** My third favorite: Lloyd**

** My second to last: Jay**

** My least favorite: Zane**

** Sorry Zane fans. I like Zane, but I like the others more. Here is my one of my sister's favorite ninja list:**

** (1) Cole**

** (2) Jay**

** (3) Zane**

** (4) Kai**

** (5) Lloyd**

** My sister despises Lloyd (hahahahahahahaha!)**

** My youngest sister's favorites:**

** (1) Kai**

** (2) Lloyd**

** (3) Zane**

** (4) Jay**

** (5) Cole**

** LOL, my sisters are perfect examples for hate Kai, love Cole. Love Cole and hate Kai. Yep, I like both, I like all of them. **

** Now please give me some ideas for another story, if I choose your idea you get full credit for the idea :) just leave the ideas in the review below. By the way...did you like my twenty questions? And guess what? I finally got GREEN Lloyd in the character encyclopedia! Isn't that the only way to get Lloyd in green in kimono version, isn't it? My youngest sister's golden Lloyd turned into the USM and gets bossed around by Sensei Wu (I'm talking about the LEGO minifigures all of a sudden) **

** ANYWAY, enough with my random antics, please give me some suggestions and I thank Monday1113 for taking the time to answer my random questions, so God bless!**


End file.
